Love Can Overcome Anything
by Poison Suicide
Summary: Summary is inside. To let you know, the main character is my own character so yeah. Hope you like. The summary might not be that great but please read my story anyways.
1. Characters

A/N: To let all of you know, I will not tolerate flames. If you don't like the story, then stop reading it. If you have anything bad to say, keep it to yourself. I work hard on these stories and though they may not be the best, I still put a lot of work into them. Please enjoy my story and review.

Summary:

The death of a dear friend and love tears through Sesshoumaru. His need to be with her brings him to the choice he might soon regret. Bringing her back. He sets off to find the witch, Orosua, in hopes of bring her back. Will Sesshoumaru's wish be granted and everything going back to the way it was or will his wish bring upon a war that neither humans nor demons wanted?

Characters:

**Name: **Chelsea Tamohi

**Age: **16

**DOB: **May 5th, 1990

**DOD: **N/A

**Family: **Mother and one brother.

**Story: **Lives in a shrine with her family in Tokyo, Japan. Her best friends are Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Goes to Destiny High and is in love with the school's Ice Prince/Major Hottie Material Sesshoumaru.

**Name: **Sesshoumaru Taisho

**Age: **18

**DOB: **December 19th, 1988

**DOD: **N/A

**Family: **Mother and Father and one half brother.

**Story: **Rich and elegant demon. Lives with his family. Brother of Inuyasha. Goes to Destiny High. Is in love with the school's Most Attractive Junior Chelsea.

**Name: **Inuyasha Taisho

**Age: **17

**DOB: **August 2nd, 1989

**DOD: **N/A

**Family: **Mother and Father and one half brother.

**Story: **Just like his brother, he is rich. He's a half demon and lives with his family. Goes to Destiny High and has a crush on Chelsea.

**Name: **Sango Taijia

**Age: **17

**DOB: **February 14th, 1989

**DOD: **N/A

**Family: **one little brother.

**Story: **Parents deceased and has one younger brother, Kohaku. Lives in an apartment and goes to Destiny High. Is in love with Miroku Wind.

**Name: **Miroku Wind

**Age: **18

**DOB: **March 20th, 1988

**DOD: **N/A

**Family: **No relatives.

**Story: **Father died when he was a young age. Goes to Destiny High and loves Sango Taijia.

A/N: There are many other characters but those are probably the main characters of the story including Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Please Just Love Me

By: Mikogirl18

Her lips grazed his, the feeling of love being pressed into them but it soon disappeared as she pulled away. Her crystal blue eyes stared into his golden eyes, hoping to find any sort of emotion but could not. Taking a step back, she could feel the tears fall down her face. She took another step back then turned and walked away. She kept walking, hoping that her love would come after her but she realized that he would not. Her heart broke in two as she ran to what she called home, though you couldn't really call it that. Her "home" was with him, her love. Whenever she was with him, she felt at home. She couldn't describe how much she loved him, it was impossible. She ran with all her might to the place she felt secure. She ran up the steps making sure she didn't slip but that was impossible and soon she met the concrete. She laid there, soaking the cement with her tears as the sky roared above her. The smell of rain hit her nose as the small droplets fell from the sky. Pushing off of the ground, she slowly walked her way up to the shrine, her steps uneven and falling against things. By the time she got to the door, her body was bruised and bloody. She slipped through, making sure not to make a sound in fear of her mother finding her in such a state and not wanting to be worried after. The girl slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room where she crashed onto her bed and cried into her soaked pillow. Hours had passed and she had finally ran out of tears and the call of sleep beckoned her. She gave up and finally fell into the world of dreams, the next day awaiting her.

He finally realized what had happened after she had ran from him. She had told him that she loved him and kissed him. When he showed no emotion she ran for it. He didn't understand why his body had not let him run after her. She was hurt and it was his fault. This girl, the one he had loved forever, ran from him. He felt the rain hit him and sighed. He walked through the streets, contemplating what had happened. How would he make it up to her? Would she accept an apology or would she shun him away? Growling, he slammed his fist into a nearby building, blood falling from his knuckles and onto the soaked cement making it even darker. Pulling his fist away, he stared at the mess he had created. The wounds were already healing up because of his demonic blood. Growling once more, he stalked towards his home. He was a demon correct? Weren't demons supposed to hate humans? Were they not the source of life for demons? So why did he, a demon of high stature, fall in love with a human? He still had not figured it out but he knew that he loved her with all of his being but he didn't know why. Soon he would. He walked into his home and to his room, ignoring the calls from his father and mother. Once in his room, he laid on his bed after changing into dry clothing. He stared at the ceiling, in search for serenity among the dark painted colors. He soon fell into the realm of sleep, her face sketched into his mind, her tears falling from her eyes as she looked at him. Tomorrow would be a hard day to get through.

The sound of teenagers running around, chatting with friends and phones ringing was all you could hear in the courtyard at Destiny High. It was a school for demons and humans alike. Most humans were of miko heritage or had some sort of power. Destiny High was a place for those who were shunned from other places. Here you did have to wear a uniform but you could designed it anyway you wanted. The boys had to were their normal navy slacks and white collared shirts with the school's emblem on it. The girls had a choice between the normal slacks or the navy skirt that came mid thigh. Most of them wore the skirts, colorfully decorated with buttons and glitter. Blue eyes looked around the school from their spot among the tree branches. Long, thick eyelashes accompanied her crystal blue eyes. A sigh passed through her pink tinted lips that were glossed over with her favorite lip gloss. She ran her black diamond studded nails through her long blonde hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall.

"Chelsea!!!"

Said girl looked down from her spot at an upcoming figure. Her black hair was held up in a ponytail on top of her head, swaying back and forth as she walked closer to her friend. Her dark brown eyes shined in the sunlight, her lips spread into a wide grin as she came closer to the tree. A boy followed behind her, carrying a large boomerang and a staff. He seemed to be exhausted for when he got to the tree he fell down, breathing hard.

"Sango, how can you carry such a heavy thing?" he panted out, staring at the young woman.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Easy, Miroku. I train. And when I train, I get stronger so I can carry this around."

Miroku sighed. Chelsea just stared at them with amusement. Her friends could be so weird sometimes. Jumping down, she landed in front of Sango, her skirt coming down shortly after her landing, making Miroku stare. Sango growled and hit him with Hiraikotsu, her boomerang. Chelsea giggled but soon stopped when she saw someone. Sango looked at her friend before turning to see what she was looking at. There, coming out of his car was Sesshoumaru, the school's ice prince and major hottie material. Chelsea held back a sob when he looked straight at her, though most couldn't tell he was looking at her because he was wearing his glasses but Chelsea could tell, he was looking at her. Another figured appeared from the passenger side of the car. The same silver hair and gold eyes looked around. Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's half brother. He was born of a demon father and a human mother unlike Sesshoumaru who was born of both a demon mother and father. Inuyasha walked towards Chelsea and her group, his dog ears twitching from side to side.

"Hey, Chels. How was the weekend?" he asked, hugging his best friend.

Chelsea smiled at him and rubbed his ear. "It was good. Missed you though."

Inuyasha went into a state of complete happiness. Chelsea, the girl he had a crush on forever had missed him and he was getting his ear rubbed. Blinking out of his state, he swatted at her hand, glaring at the giggling girl. He said his hellos to everyone else and talked about what he had done over the weekend. Chelsea was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that the bell had rung and everyone was going inside.

"Chelsea?" Sango said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. Chelsea snapped out of her thoughts and grinned sheepishly at her friends, grabbed her stuff and ran inside to her first period.

First period. It was what Chelsea called Hell. Yes, History was Hell when you didn't want to be there. Normally Chelsea loved history class, but right now she didn't want to be in the room. One reason: Sesshoumaru Taisho. He sat right behind her in this class and what she hated was that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He felt closer than he normally was. She hated it. She just wanted to reach around and rip off his face. She hated him, and she hated this class because he was there. All the demons turned to her, eyes wide. The young miko was growling. She was pissed and it was never a good thing to be near a pissed off miko. They all knew that Sesshoumaru was the reason why she was so pissed but they didn't know why.

"Miss Tamohi, please calm yourself before I have to send you to the Headmaster." Myoga-sensei said, pausing in his lecture to reprimand his student. Chelsea nodded and went back to writing notes in her journal. She could feel his golden eyes staring at the back of her head. She hated it. She couldn't wait to get out of this class.

"Alright, students. As you all know, this week is full of projects. I will assign you a partner and you and he or she will work on it together. This project is worth half your grade so I suggest no slacking off." The students groaned and moaned. The demons were all hoping they didn't get paired up with any humans and the humans hoped they didn't get paired up with any demons.

"Alright, here are your partners. Ayame will be partnered up with Koga, Miroku with Inuyasha, Sango with.." Sango looked over at Chelsea and grinned. "Kikyo. And Sesshoumaru shall be partnered up with Chelsea. These are your partners you will be working with. You project is over the Feudal Era. Remember, it is worth half your grade. That is all." The bell rang and Chelsea stayed in her seat, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Sango shook her shoulder and Chelsea looked at her and sighed. Everyone had left but Chelsea and Sesshoumaru who was talking with Myoga-sensei. Chelsea grabbed all her books and slid them into her backpack and stood up. She made her descent down the stairs and ran into a well chiseled chest. Looking up, she wished she had never looked at him. His golden eyes stared down at her and into her soul. Chelsea felt violated and moved to the side to get past but he had moved to block her.

"Sesshoumaru…move…" she said, her voice cracking at the end of each word. He did not move, only stayed in her way of getting out of the classroom.

"Sesshoumaru, if you do not move I will be late." Chelsea glared at the ice prince in front of her. He showed no emotion while looking at her but moved to the side. She ran down the steps and paused at the door and looked back at him. He stared straight into her eyes and watched as she ran out of the classroom and to her next class. Sighing, he grabbed his bag and left for his class, dreading the rest of the day.

The rest of the day was like normal, except for the fact that Chelsea was avoiding Sesshoumaru at all cost. Everyone knew she was avoiding him, it was easy to tell because each time she saw him in the hall she'd go the other way. Sesshoumaru felt empty. She was avoiding him, and it hurt like hell. She couldn't ignore him forever, they were after all, partners. He silently drove to the shrine, in search of his love, hoping that she would be there. Stepping out of the car, he walked up the steps to the shrine and into the courtyard. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Her hair was tied up, her bangs falling on each side of her face. She wore the normal attire a miko would wear. A white haori and a pair of red hakamas fit perfectly around her body, getting each curve. She was sweeping the leaves away and every once in a while would stop and sigh. She finally recognized his aura and looked at him. She stayed perfectly still as Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her form. She looked into his eyes and felt their chests touch and that's when she pulled away, putting a few feet of space between them.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, not looking at him in fear of being trapped into his molten eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We're partners, remember? I'm here to work on the project."

Chelsea's heart clenched at the thought of that being his only reason for coming.

"Well I'm busy, I can't work right now." Suddenly her brother walked out of the house, dressed in his shrine clothes and walked up to the couple.

"Heard you had a project. Mum said to work on it and I'll do the chores." Chelsea stared at him and sighed.

"Fine." She walked up to the house, waving at Sesshoumaru to follow. He did and soon they were sitting on the floor in the dining room, Chelsea serving tea and Sesshoumaru preparing for the work. She sat back after serving tea. The awkward silence went on until Chelsea spoke.

"I guess we should be.."

"Chelsea…" Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"Don't." She choked out.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "We need to talk about this."

Chelsea glared at him through teary eyes. "There's nothing to talk about!"

He stayed quiet. Minutes passed and Sesshoumaru finally stood up.

"I can see you're not well enough. Get some sleep, we shall do this another time." Chelsea looked at him. He once again had no emotion portraying across his face or his eyes. He was the ice prince right now. She nodded and stood as well and followed him out. He got into his car and left, leaving a broken down girl in the doorway. Why did everything have to go wrong? Why did she have to suffer like this? Chelsea ran up to her room, locking the door behind her. She walked over to her desk and opened it and looked inside. She pulled out what she was looking for and sat on her floor. With tears in her eyes, Chelsea pulled the razor across her skin, the feeling of sharp pain then searing heat flowing through her arm. Blood pooled down her arm as she drew the letters across her skin.

S….why did he not respond back?

E….why is he so cold?

S….am I that pathetic?

S….does he not feel the same?

H…Chelsea's vision started blurring as she slid the razor across her skin more, the deep cuts pouring more blood out.

O….why do I love him?

U….I'm pathetic…

M….he hates me…

A…..why aren't I perfect?

R…..please…oh please….

U…..please just love me…

Her grasp on the blade loosened and the razor fell out of her fingers. Blood coated her white carpet and her body. Her eyes were dull and grey, the shining blue color drained away. Her body was cold as ice and she fell to the ground. Her last words pierced through the silence of her room.

"Please...just…love…me…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was all over the news. The girl who had killed herself in her bedroom. That's what most knew her as, but her friends knew her as Chelsea Tamohi. When the police had arrived, their only lead behind her death was the name she had written on her arm. Sesshoumaru. They had tracked him down and when they had found him and told him, he broke down. He felt that his world had came crashing down on him, the little pieces turning to dust, impossible to be put together. He told them that he had loved her and he had seen her that night for a project. He couldn't say much after that, he had passed out on his doorstep. Sesshoumaru awoke in his bedroom, lightheaded and groggy.

"Hey, big bro." came a voice from the door. Turning his attention to it, he saw Inuyasha walk in with a bowl of soup and a cup of water and some aspirin. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he would not look at him. He played through what had happened that morning. His eyes widened and he could feel tears pricking his eyes. Looking away, he did not want Inuyasha to see him cry. He could smell tears and looked back and saw him crying.

"She's gone…never...coming…back.." He left the room in a hurry and slammed the front door. Sesshoumaru sat up in bed and slid out. He grasped the banner for support and made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed his keys and left the house, soup forgotten.

He looked at the building in front of him, the crime scene tape still there. Sesshoumaru walked up to the house silently. The sky was dark, as if it knew what had happened. He could tell it would rain soon. He made it to the door and silently slid it open and went up the stairs. A woman walked out from the kitchen and looked up the stairs to see Sesshoumaru almost up to the room, though she did not stop him. He reached her door and reached for the door knob but stopped. Was he strong enough to open the door? The smell of blood was strong enough and if he opened it the smell would defiantly be stronger. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and his eyes widened at the scene. His stomach churned at the smell and sight of the room. Blood was all over the floor and the smell was too much. Sesshoumaru fell backwards and pushed himself away from the room, holding his mouth trying not to puke. Chelsea's mother came up the stairs and grasped him shoulder and helped him down to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea. "It really happened."

Midori nodded sadly. "Yes, she is gone. Never coming back."

He looked up to see her start crying. She excused herself and ran to her room. Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up and left the house. He passed the God Tree and looked at it. The branches were swaying in the wind and moaned with sadness. It's precious miko was gone and it was sad. He lightly ran his hand across the bark and left.

School was unusually quiet. Chelsea's death had affected so many people especially Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha. The three sat under the tree where they would normally meet every morning. Sango had puffy eyes and was still sniffling. Miroku had cried but kept it in. Inuyasha was like Sango but didn't care if anyone saw him cry. His best friend and crush was gone. Rumors spread around the school that she did it just go get attention and that her mother was beating her. Sango would put a stop to those rumors by beating people unconscious. She was already suspended from school for a few days and she had detention. It didn't matter, nothing would bring Chelsea back to them. The projects went on as planned, each group finishing and presenting except for Sesshoumaru. Sure, he had done the work but never turned it in. Myoga-sensei even offered that even if it was not done he would still get a good grade. Sesshoumaru didn't care. It wouldn't bring her back to him. Nothing worked. Half the time he never even showed up for class. He couldn't stand being in the same place where she once was. His parents kept telling him to move on, it would get better, but he never listened. One day he heard about this woman, Orosua, who could bring back the dead. He searched her out to see if she was really real. She was indeed real and said she could bring back his precious miko, but for a price. At this point the would do anything to bring her back.

"What is it that you wish for?" he asked, staring coldly at the old hag before him.

She chuckled. "I only wish for what is inside your young miko. The Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru blinked. The Shikon no Tama was inside Chelsea? He looked at the sorceress and nodded.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it." Orosua cackled and told him by the end of the month he would have his precious miko but she would no longer be a miko for the jewel inside her granted her those powers and if it was taken away so would the powers be.

Many moons had passed since Sesshoumaru's pack with Orosua. In a few hours his miko would be alive again. He approached the sorceress, his eyes cold and void of any emotion. They were at the graveyard. The old hag had set up everything around Chelsea's gave. The sky grew dark as she poured the blood around the grave. Sesshoumaru watched as she threw things around, listened as she chanted calls to the spirits. The sky roared and she chanted louder.

"GRANT HER THE WISH OF LIFE ONCE MORE! GIVE HER BACK HER LIFE! LET HER LIVE!" Orosua yelled. The ground trembled and Sesshoumaru watched on. Nothing else happened. He growled at her and wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Why is it not working?!" he squeezed harder.

"I do not know! Please!" Sesshoumaru dropped her and watched as the old hag ran away. He took one more look at the grave before leaving.

Hours after the ritual, the gravesite trembled. Underneath the ground and inside the coffin, the young miko's corpse glowed. Chelsea's eyes opened and she gasped for air. Her eyes were glazed over and she felt blind. She couldn't move around and she panicked. She ran her hands along the wood, scratching and pulling. Her fingers bled and she kept pulling. She started punching the wood, hoping it would break. It cracked so she kept hitting it, dirt falling through and onto her but she didn't care, she just kept hitting. Soon she crawled out and dug her way out of the ground and took a deep breath of fresh air. She still could not see and kept tripping. Everything was fuzzy to her. She walked her way around, tears falling and terrified. She found her way around the place and soon found herself in front of Sesshoumaru's home. The only way she could tell it was his was the smell of the place. She slowly made her way to the front. A blurry figure was outside sitting on the grass or what looked like grass to her. She walked closer and heard a gasp from the figure.

Inuyasha was relaxing outside when he smelled a familiar scent. The smell of chocolate and strawberries hit him hard along with the scent of death and dirt. He looked to the direction the scent was coming from and gasped at what he saw. Chelsea stood there, covered in dirt and looked terrified out of her mind. Her hands were bloody and she was ghostly white. He jumped up and saw her flinch away. He walked up slowly to her and grasped her face.

"Oh my god, you're real." He pulled her against him and cried.

Chelsea was even more terrified. She pushed against him and pulled at his clothing. Inuyasha let go of her and held her arms.

"Chelsea, it's me, Inuyasha." She seemed to stop her movements and look at him with big round eyes. He pulled her inside and went up to the bathroom. "Stay here." Chelsea stayed while he went to go get clothes. He slowly pulled off her clothes and set her in the bathtub and rinsed her of with care and dried her off. He put her in the clean clothes and inspected her hands.

"I'll go get some alcohol for these." Inuyasha left but came back soon after and cleaned off her wounds. Chelsea didn't make a sound the whole entire time no matter how much it had to hurt. He pulled her up and took her to his bedroom and laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep."

Chelsea closed her eyes and soon fell into the world of dreams.

Please Review!!!!

3Mikogirl18


End file.
